halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Masterchief46517/Masterchief46517's Archive
2007 Sure you can join! I always like to have new people. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 You need to add to the end of your signature. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:13, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Yes you may have your forces be stationed in Battlegroup Alamo. I was going to land my forces soon anyways. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:33, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Sorry, Brokenback Mountain and Brokenback Base are floating in space because of the NOVA mishap. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) None at the moment. They're heading back to the original base, which is mainly bomber out, so that they can get their Albatrosses, Pelicans and anything else to get off the planet. Right now, the UNSC and Covenant Separatist ground forces are moving around the edge of the giant hole in the planet that the NOVA blew out. That area has been turned into a desert by the way. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanx, we gotta get out of there though! -- Your Worst Enemy Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Unit 01:36, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Halo: The Honor Crusades It takes place some time after the events of Halo 2, although I'm not entirely certain of the exact date. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions 2008 Re: Halo:Glorious Oblivion Of course you can. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 16:09, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Reveille Invite Sure, but make sure to read the talk pages and users' post to get more information. And have fun! KAC-Image:Knatbus.jpg|24px 18:24, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Official request Dear Masterchief46517, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the roleplay The Grave's Legacy. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences No problem Its been sorted anyway 2009 Wardog Invite Ships DWG (Deeper We Go) cancelled Unfortunate news friend, I have to cancel DWG. Sorry, but it just didn't work. First, I got stuck in the writing, second, it raped canon. So, I'll start up from the beginning, rewrite and rename it, give it another plot. But I hope your character(s) will still be available for my upcoming story. Cheers, User:SheWhoKnows/RP You may join, follow the rules. About Nellis AFB...I left there. Its wreaked. And there is a CCS-Crusier overhead. You might want to go elsewhere. Necros Ships Dead Reckoning 2010 Oh wow Please don't just copy and paste the content from my M14 Self-Propelled Gun. Stuff like that will not get you far here. --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well let's see. You completely copied the qoutes, used that same entry sentence, and then changed the descripition by adding a few typos and changing the "Early days of the Insurrection" to the "Early days of the Human-Covenant War"--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos SPARTAN-S21 You can take SPARTAN-S21. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 08:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Re: Congrats Hah, thank you kindly for the congratulations; I'll be doing my best to improve Halo Fanon in what ways I can. Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Category:Masterchief46517